Just the way you are
by ManuelTwiboyMadafaka
Summary: Esta historia trata de como Rosalie Hale y Emmett cullen se conocen en su ultimo año de instituto, ¿que pasara cuando se junten estas dos personalidades opuestas?...¿Va a colapsar el mundo o pasaran mas 'cosas? ((Todos humanos)) ((Actualizacion diaria))
1. Primer encuentro con la barbie

**Emmett POV**

¡Arrg! el odioso sonido de la alarma, primer día del último año, sin duda será el mejor... ¡claro que será el mejor porque es el ultimo!.

Consolándome solo con que será el último año me levanté de la cama y me dispuse a prepararme y subir a mi jeep.

-Juro que si fuera legal me casaría con mi vehículo- pensé en voz alta.

Salí de mis tontos pensamientos de niño de diez años y arranqué a la carcel...digo al instituto.

En todo el camino mantuve mi mente un 60% en cualquier tontería, un 39% en el camino y un 1% no sé dónde.

Entrando al aparcamiento de la nada sale un flamante convertible color rojo y por poco casi lo choco.

-Me chocas el auto y me las vas a pagar maldito simio, ¡fijate!- me gritó una rubia tipo barbie desde dentro del auto.

-No te devuelvo el insulto porque estas buena- le respondí

Dejando a la desconocida barbie con la cara roja de rabia o de pena... no sé muy bien de que, aparqué el jeep y me dirijí a mi primera clase.

...

-Matemáticas... no puede ser mejor -.-

Entré al salón sin ganas de nada, en la última fila pude divisar a la barbie de lengua afilada sentada, mirándose al espejo.

-Tal vez matemáticas sea más divertido que de costumbre- me dije al mismo tiempo que se formaba una gran sonrisa en mi cara.

**Rosalie POV**

Estaba admirándome en el espejo cuando sentí sentarse a alguien junto ami, seguro debe de ser algún iluso que cree que le prestaré la mínima atención, así que ni miré al lado y seguí en lo que estaba haciendo.

-¿Vas a seguir mirándote o me vas a ''hacer pagar'' como dijiste hace unos minutos afuera? - dijo la persona junto a mi.

**Emmett POV**

Me examinó por unos segundos mientras yo seguía esperando una respuesta de su parte, hasta que por fin en los 5 segundos que me parecieron un siglo me respondió.

-Si vienes a decirme tonterías y a fastidiarme el día mejor vete por donde viniste-

-Ignoraré el segundo insulto del día y te hablaré como si no paso nada... -y comencé de nuevo- hola, ¿cómo estás? soy Emmett, tu debes ser nueva ¿verdad?

-Muy bien te seguiré el juego, si soy nueva y mi nombre es Rosalie, mis amigos me dicen Rose pero tu me llamas Rosalie-

-Mejor te diré barbie - le sonrei.

-¡No me llames así!-

Su cara en fracciones de segundos pasó de arrogante a enojada. Dios esta parece de las chicas que son insoportablemente explosivas.

Antes de que pudiera decir nada el maestro entró al salón organizando rápidamente a todos y comenzando a escribir en la pizarra.

Le dije a Rosalie en voz baja -No fue mi intención hacerte enojar...barbie e.e

Ella bruscamente se levantó de la silla mirándome y gritando como si me fuera a matar.

-¡Que no me llames asi maldito subnormal!-

En segundos las miradas de todo el salón incluida la del profesor Thomas se posaron en nosotros.

Upss...


	2. Castigo

**Rosalie POV**

¡Bien!, por culpa de este idiota me castigan el primer día.  
Al final de las clases me dirijí a la sala de castigo y en el camino me encontré con la persona que menos deseaba ver en estos momentos, Mi Hermano.

-Rose qué haces?, el auto no esta por ahí vámonos a casa-

Saqué las llaves del convertible y se las entregué a Jasper- Si quieres te vas a casa y me recojes en 3 horas, no me puedo ir ahora-

- y eso por qué? - me preguntó inmediatamente jasper con interes

-Ammm bueno... me quedaré en la biblioteca a leer, nesesito estar en silencio unas horas- mentí

-Claro, como digas Rose.

Cuando pensaba que todo estaba bien y no se iba a dar cuenta, escuché a mis espaldas una voz dirigiendose a mi

-Por que no le dices que estás castigada, mi madre me dijo que mentir está múy mal - Sus palabras fueron seguidas por una risa burlona como un niño de 5 años.

¡Pero que le pasa a este idiota!, ¿acaso se va a dedicar a hacerme la vida imposible?, me olvidé de ese simio por un rato y rapidamente adopté la cara de quien no mata ni a una mosca.

-Jasper por favor dile a mamá que me quedé en la biblioteca, se entera y me mata- Le hice pucheros a mi hermano.

-Bien, pero no te sigas metiendo en problemas y me vas a contar por qué te castigaron en casa- Me dijo despues de un suspiro y se fue.

Menos mal que jasper me va a cubrir, no quiero seguir teniendo mas problemas en casa, quiero estar tranquila un rato, me sumergí en mis pensamientos cuando esa voz que ya estaba comenzando a fastidiarme me interrumpió.

-Vamonos a la sala de castigo que es tarde-

-Yo contigo no voy a ningun lado..LOCO -.- -Comencé a caminar por el pasillo y sentí que me seguía-

-¿Acaso sabes donde esta la sala de castigo? -

-No - Le respondí cortante

-No seas terca y ven -

-¡Bien!, te sigo pero por lo que mas quieras no me hables.

**Emmett POV**

Ya habia pasado una hora del castigo y ¡Dios! por lo quje mas quieran saquenme de aqui!, en el salon de castigo solo estabamos Rosalie, el señor banner, Jessica y yo. La pesada de Jessica no se me despega, parece una garrapata, eso es no tener verguenza en su máximo espledor, sigue insistiendo aunque le dije que no...unas 6 veces masomenos.

-No hagan desorden tengo que salir un momento, vendre pronto-dijo el señor banner saliendo del aula-

Si claro, como de costumbre se hartó de estar cuidandonos y se fué a la sala de profesores mientras pasan las 2 horas faltantes, igual no me importa, ya que podemos hablar un poco, cosa que es inutil por que Rosalie no me habla y a Jessica ya no la aguanto.  
Desde que pense en ese nombre escuche su insoportable voz de ardilla con falta de oxigeno.

-Emmy que tal si paso por tu casa cuando salgamos de aqui?- me habló Jessica

-¡Bien emmett! ya la invocaste -Me dije ami mismo, y odio que me llame así -.-

tenía que pensar algo rápido para safarme.

-Ammm tengo práctica de football americano- dije rapidamente

- Tontito es el primer día y no hay prácticas-

¡Mierda es cierto!, ¡otra cosa rapido!

-Tengo que acompañar a alice de compras- Fue lo único que se me ocurrió en el momento a pesar de que es algo que no hago.

-¡Que bien!, entonces podemos ir juntos por que planeaba llegar al centro comercial hoy - Me respondió con una risa tonta-

Respiré profundo, ya tenía que quitármela de encima como sea, desde el año pasado molestando ya me estaba castrando demaciado.

-Mira Jessica la verdad es que no quiero ir ni a la esquina contigo- le dije a secas con cierto tono de fastidio.

Desde atras escuche como alguien aguantaba la risa que de inmediato la transformo en una tos falsa, Rosalie.

Por otra parte Jessica comenzó a decirme cosas que nisiquiera entendí de lo rápido que hablaba solo unico que sentí fue como su mano me golpeaba en la mejilla de un momento para otro.

La risa disimulada de hace unos segundos se transformó en unas carcajadas sin ningún disimulo al ver el golpe que me plantaban en la cara, Mientras que Jessica con cierta ''indignación'' se marchó sin permiso del castigo.

-¡Aaagg! pega fuerte la pesada- Pensé en voz alta mientras frotaba mi mano en la zona del golpe.

- Esta bueno que te pase - Habló Rosalie con indiferencia.

- ¿Solo me hablas para burlarte verdad?-

-La verdad sí, pero igual te lo merecias, a una chica no se le trata de esa forma, eres de lo peor - me respondió la rubia

- Quizás tu seas mucho peor que yo por que te reiste cuando se lo dije - me defendí

- Admito que si me dió risa por la cara que puso, pero igual siges siendo un simio y encima sin tacto para hablar -

- Quieres dejar de llamarme simio? - le dije, no me gusta me me llamen como si fuera una bestia o algo.

- no quiero - respondió

- Bien, entonces te seguire diciendo barbie... -

- Ya cállate con eso emmett, no te dire simio si dejas de decirme barbie - Me propuso.

- hecho... pero puedo preguntar por que no te gusta que te digan así?, las barbies se supone que son lindas...-

-No me gusta por que estan llenas de aire en la cabeza, y siento que me estas diciendo hueca-

-Ah ya entiendo, entonces no te dire mas así - Le sonreí

- ok - se limito a decirme

Dando por cerrada nuestra conversación me puse a hacer cualquier tontería mientras las horas restantes pasaban, vagando por mi mente me acordé de como se reía Rosalie, ¿como puede ser que el demónio tenga una risa tan hermosa?, en verdad no hace falta fijarse demaciado para darse cuenta que es la imagen de la perfección, su piel, su cabello perfecto, esos ojos azules que pueden hipnotizar a cualquiera, sus labios carnosos color rosa, esas curvas y esas piernas que podrían volver loco hasta a el más fiel de los hombres.

-Ella nunca te prestaría antención Emmett, acuerdate que ni le agradas - Me hablí esa voz interior destro de mi.

- Yo puedo tener a la que yo quiera - me defendí.

- A cualquiera...Menos a ella - me dijo con el mismo tono burlón que yo usaba, lo que no me sorprende por que estaba discutiendo conmigo mismo.

- Oh ya cállate - respondí

La voz del señor banner me sacó de mi monólogo interno.

-¿Donde está Jessica? -preguntó

-Le pegó al simi... a Emmett y se fué - le respondió Rosalie sin dejar de escribir en su cuaderno.

Bien, almenos no me dice simio, eso es un avance.

-No te iluciones- me dijo de nuevo la voz dentro de mi que se me comenzó a hacer fastidiosa.

- ¿Que no te dije que te callaras'- le respondí en mi mente.

El señor banner continuó hablando.

-Se pueden ir, con Jessica hablaré luego.

Salí dirigiendo al estacionamiento a buscar mi jeep y estaba un tipo extraño que parecia que esperaba a alguien, reí para mi mismo al fijarme en su extraño bigote y subí al jeep.

Mientra me preparaba para irme vi a Rosalie besando al chico del bigote extraño, mis cortas esperanzas de llegar a algo con ellas se hicieron pesazos en ese instante y lo peor es que el tipo es horrible.


	3. Visitas

**Rosalie POV**

Salí hasta el aparcamiento buscando a Jasper con la mirada y para mi sorpresa el que vino a buscarme fue Royce, no era una sorpresa tan agradable ya que

a pesar que era mi ´´novio´´ nisiquiera me gustaba, estaba con el por cosa de mi padre, ¡Odio que me quieran controlar en todo!, pero igual estoy buscando

la forma para librarme de el, aunque parece masoquista ya que no soy la novia mas dulce del mundo, ni lo seré almenos con el.

Llegué caminando hasta donde Royce lista para ir a casa y me plantó un beso.

-¡Ay que asco!, ¿que le pasa con ese bigote? - Me dije para mi misma.

Rapido busque una forma para ya quitarmelo de encima por ahora.

-Royce ya llevame a la casa – le dije separandome de el y subiendo al auto.

Noté que se disgustó al dejarlo ahí parado como si nada, tal vez ya se esté cansando de mi... ¡Bien!

En el camino a casa Royce intentó sacar conversación, la cual no dejé que sucediera y me puse los auriculares para escuchar música.

15 minutos de camino y ya estabamos en casa, por cortesía le di las gracias y entre enseguida a mi casa.

Saludé a mi madre y rapidamente subi a mi cuarto para evitar las preguntas y los sermones se Jasper, lo que fue totalmente inútil por que mi identico hermano

ya se encontraba sentado en mi cama esperando por mi.

-Jasper ahora no, vengo cansada – dije antes de que el pudiera decirme algo.

-Pero solo quiero que me cuentes por que te cas.. -

Le tapé la boca antes de que terminara de hablar – Jasper ¡shhh! cuidado si te escuchan – Susurré.

-Bien...comienza a hablar Rose – Respondió en voz baja

Suspiré y le conté un resumen.

-Lo que pasó fue que insulté a un chico que me dijo barbie y todo el salón me escuchó-

-Rose sabes que la violencia no es el camino- Habló Jasper con tono de psicólogo

-¡Ay! No seas payaso, ahora si encerio déjame que tengo cosas que hacer porfavor-

Mi rubio hermano finjiendo indignación salió del cuarto dejándome sola.

Decidí aprovechar el tiempo haciendo los trabajos, estaba cumpliendo mi propósito de ser mejor estudiante, pero la concentración me duró

poco cuando el teléfono hizo que dejara de hacer los deberes.

-¡Hola?- Agarré el teléfono y contesté

-¡Hola Rosalie!, ¿Cómo estás? - Dijo una vocecita que reconocí

-¡Alice! Hola, creí que no me ibas a llamar - Le respondí.

Alice es una chica con la que me tocó clases de literatura, me trató múy bien a diferencia de las otras chicas, que me miraban algunas con envidia

y otras con desprecio, creo que podría considerarla una amiga o algo así, en mi otro instituto tenIa montones de ''amigas'' pero obvio que eran falsas,

ojalá que Alice no sea así.

**Emmett POV**

Desde que llegué del caatigo encendí la TV y me puse a jugar video juegos con Edward, lo cual es raro por que ese nunca suelta un libro, aveces creo que es

adoptado y no es mi hermano.

Alice iba haciendo un recorrido turístico por la casa mientras hablaba por teléfono.

-¡ Pitufo quítate de en frente de la tele que voy a perder! - Le grité.

-¡ Alice no eres transparente! - Exclamó Edward.

-Rosalie espera un segundo- Dijo Alice al teléfono. -¡Ya cállense y dejenme en paz!, no se que le ven a ese juego tan tonto- Nos dijo.

Rapido me puse a formular una respuesta de la importancia de los juego a Alice cuando caí que hablaba con Rosalie.

-Alice, ¿con quien hablas? - Pregunté para asegurarme.

-Con una amiga – Respondió.

-¿Cual? - Seguí preguntando.

-¡Ay Emmett ya deja de preguntar! - Me dijo y se fué a seguir hablando.

Estaba haciendo pases con Edward en el patio, cuando un convertible rojo aparcó frente a mi casa, obviamente ya sabía de quien era.

-Edward vengo en un momento- deje a mi hermano con el balón en la mano y fui en dirección hasta el auto.

-Ya sabía que ibas a venir a verme – Le dije a Rosalie mientras se bajaba.

-Es increible tu otra vez – Dijo con cierto disgusto.

-Entonces si no es a mi, ¿ a quién vienes a ver?.

-A una amiga que vive en esa casa – Respondió señalando a mi casa.

-Hablas de mi hermana entonces – Sonreí esperando su reacción.

Rosalie solo se llevó una mano a la frente.

-Como es posible que tu seas hermano de Alice si eres un insoportable - Dijo tocando en timbre de la casa.

-Deberías conocerme antes de juzgarme.

-Ya se lo suficiente de ti como para juzgarte- me respondió

2 segundos despues Alice le abrió la puerta y subierón al cuarto de mi hermana, dejandome la palabra en la boca.

**Rosalie POV**

Nos pusimos a hacer las típicas cosas de chicas, pintarnos las uñas, peinarnos, hablar de cualquier tontería, ver revistas ETC...,

nos encontrabamos en silencio viendo una pelicula hasta que alice habló.

-Me contaron que le gritaste Emmett en plena clase de matemáticas.

-Lo siento no sabia que era tu hermano – Me disculpé.

-Lo unico que tienes que sentir es que yo no estube ahí para verlo – Me dijo riendo y eso me tranquilizó.

-Rosalie escuché algo sobre ti – Dijo Alice.

-¿Que cosa? - Pregunté.

-Cosas... - Dijo haciendose la interesando

-¡ Ay Alice ya dime! - Perdí un poco la paciencia.

-No es la gran cosa lo que tenía que decirte, solo era que escuché a Emmett hablar con Edward cuando llegó del instituto y dijo que dijo que era hermosa y que parecía modelo de revista – Contó Alice .

-Ya era algo que sabía, pero lo que me sorprende es que lo dijo el, se dedicó a hacerme el dia imposible- Respondí.

-Mi hermano es un tonto, pero no es mala persona.

-¿Acaso intentas que le haga caso? - pregunté riendo.

-Ay ya solo decía – Dijo con una sonrisa pícara.

-Ya, tranquila Alice, oye voy por un vaso de agua – Me levanté de la cama y me dirijí a la cocina.

llegué a la cocina y nada mas y nada menos me encuentro al señor don Emmett en ropa interior haciendose un sandwich,

-¡Dios que cuerpaso!- Me dije a mi misma.

Salí de esos pensamientos raros rapidamente y el solo se quedó observandome con una sonrisa.


	4. Dame mis zapatos!

**Rosalie POV**

Hice lo que cualquier mujer normal hubiera hecho, darme la vuelta y reclamar como loca.

- ¡Emmett que te pasa ponte algo por Dios! - Le grité mientras me tapaba la cara.

- Lo siento es que acostumbro a andar así en casa- Dijo con ese tono de normalidad como si no pasó nada.

La imagen de Emmett en ropa interior no salía de mi cabeza.

- Aunque sea un idiota tiene un cuerpazo - pensé, segundos despues me enojé conmigo misma por ese pensamiento.

-Emmett solo sal de aquí y déjame buscar agua en paz - Dije con un tono algo autoritario.

- ¿ Cual es la palabra mágica? - Preguntó, tratándome como si fuera una niña sin educación.

- ¡Ya sal de una vez ! - Dije sin paciencia.

Después de lo que dije me arrepentí por que una voz de una mujer mayor, que logicamente era su madre, habló.

- ¿ Qué es lo que está pasando aqui? - Preguntó.

-¡Genial! quede como una maldita loca neurótica - Me dije a mi misma.

Ninguno de los dos respondimos sin embargo ella por obvias razones se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba.

- Emmett Cullen sube ahora mismo a vestirte, no puedes andar así cuando hay visitas - Dijo con tono autoritario pero sin alterarse ni un poco.

Después de ''reprender'' a su hijo se dirigió a mi con una actitud maternal y me abrazó.

- Hola querida, tu debes ser la amiga de Alice, me dijo que venias un gusto, soy Esme su madre - Se presentó.

- Soy Rosalie un gusto - Le sonreí naturalmente, es extraño pero rapidamente me sentí cómoda, cosa que era raro en mi.

-Siento lo que pasó con Emmett, el es así aveces de sinverguenza - Se disculpó por su hijo.

- Está bien ya pasó - Dije tomando el vaso de agua por el que venia en un principio.

- Bueno ya te dejo cariño - Se despidió y se fué.

Volví a subir al cuarto de Alice.

- La próxima vas tu y me buscas el agua - Le dije a mi amiga cerrando la puerta detrás de mi.

- ¿ Por qué? - Preguntó prestando atención a la película que comenzaba.

- Nada del otro mundo... ¡ Solo que me encontré al loco de tu hermano paseandose en ropa interior! trauma de por vida -

Alice se comenzó a reir y me pregutó algo que hizo que se me subieran los colores a las mejillas.

- Entonces... ¿ Cuanto le das del 1 al 10 ? -

- ¡ Ay Alice por dios es tu hermano! - Le dije ignorando su pregunta.

- No dije que lo quería violar no eww por Dios es Emmett, solo te pregunte cuanto le das y punto - Contestó con cara de asco.

Obvio que le doy un 10, pero no se lo iba a dejar saber a Alice ni a nadie, bajo esos musculos enormes hay un idiota insoportable, aunque es gracioso... ¡ pero insoportable!.

- Respondiendo a tu pregunta Alice, le doy 10 negativo - espero que con eso se calme y se calle con ese tema.

- Mmmm.. bien entonces - Dijo con un tono de desilución - Cambiando de tema, vamos a una fiesta mañana, asi que avisa en tu casa - Me informó.

- ¿ De quién es la fiesta? - Pregunté.

- De Mike Newton, todo el mundo va a estar ahí, ademas dijo que se puede llevar acompañante.

- Le preguntaría a mi hermano Jasper, pero es un aburrido -

- ¿Tu hermano es jasper? - Preguntó Alice justo después que terminara la oración.

- Si, ¿ Se conocen? -

- No hablamos, Pero es el rubio hermoso que parece estar sufriendo, está en mi clase de historia - Dijo con una sonriza.

- Si quieres le digo tu tu... - No me dejó terminar de hablar

- ¡Noo! si le dices lo que te dije me moriría de verguenza - Dijo tapandome la boca.

- ya calmate que no le diré nada - Le sonreí.

Se hizo un siléncio de algunos segundos.

-Aunque eres su tipo Alice - Le dije.

Mi amiga sonrió ampliamente y seguimos viendo la película.

**Emmett POV**

- Emmett lo hiciste apropósito, sabias muy bien que ella estaba en la casa y aún asi te pusiste a andar en boxers - Dijo Edward.

- Me conoces bien hermano, es cierto - Le respondí con dandole un pequeño golpe amistoso.

- Ya te está fallando la cabeza, despues de eso eliminaste hasta la mínima posibilidad -

- Edward... ¡¿ Qué sabes tu de mujeres?! - Casi le grité.

- Lo suficiente para no espantarlas como tu, animal del monte - Dijo tranquilamente sin quitar la vista de su libro.

- Ya cállate antes de que te mate de un golpe - Le respondí

Ya iba a cambiar de tema por que no quería que esto terminara en una discusión.

- ¿ Vas a llevar a Bella a la fiesta de Mike, o ¿Van a seguir como idiotas enojados?.

- Ya le prengunté y me dijo que si iba a ir, pero conmigo no - contestó sin animo

- No te preocupes, te ayudaré para que esté contigo - traté de animarlo.

- Si como no Emmett - Dijo incredulo

La conversación con Emmett fue interrumpida por los gritos de nuestra hermana.

-¡ Malditos donde estan mis zapatos! ¡Los voy a matar! - Habló roja de rabia seguida por Rosalie que venía bajando las escaleras tras ella.

-Mierda ya se dio cuenta- pensé- Edward comienza a correr-

Los dos rapido tratamos de escapar pero Alice se le enganchó en una pierna a Edward impidiendo que se moviera.

- Rosalie seguro mis bebes estan secuestrados en el cuarto de Emmett, ¡Rescatalos por favor! es la puerta junto a mi cuarto - Habló Alice.

Vi a Rosalie salir corriendo hacia mi cuarto y la seguí, admito que es rapida.  
Tropecé en el ultimo escalón, lo que le dio tiempo a la rubia a entrar a mi habitación, cuando me levanté y logré entrar ya tenía los zapatos en la mano; Cerré la puerta.

- De aquí no sales con esos zapatos rubia.

Comenzamos a corretear por toda la habitación y no logré atraparla por un largo rato, la intención de rosalie era cruzar sobre la cama para llegar al otro lado de la habitación y salir, ¡Error! Me abalancé sobre ella sabiendo que no se golpearía por que caimos en la cama, cuando me di cuenta que estaba a centimetros de sus ojos azules hipnotizantes y esos labios perfectos me olvidé de Alice y sus zapatos y pensé que tenía dos opcciones, una era besarla y aguantar la cachetada y la otra era seguír discutiendo como niños por los zapatos.  
Me decidí por la primera opcción.


	5. Educación física

**Rosalie POV**

Estabamos correteando por la habitación y de un momento a otro tenía a Emmett sobre mi, mientras los segundos pasaban me daba cuenta que Emmett se quedó inmovil como una estatua mirándome, y de repente se fue acercando... ok un minuto... ¿ Pretendía besarme?.

Sentía que era algo grande el peso de su cuerpo asi que nisiquera intenté quitarlo de encima, lo que me dió tiempo a hacer fue a taparme la  
boca, y sus labios solo llegaron a hacer contacto con mi mano, aunque por un mínimo momento desee no haber puesto la mano solo por curiosidad de ver como besaba.

Lo siguiente fue que Emmett se movió de encima mio y rápido comenzó a disculparse conmigo.

- Oye Rosalie lo siento, no se en que pensaba perdona... - no lo dejé continuar.

- Mira Emmett...

-¡Ay de verdad lo siento! - me interrumpió.

Por su tono de voz creí que se iba a hacer bolita en el suelo.

- Solo olvídalo ¿Quieres? igual no pasó nada...gracias a Dios - En esa ultima parte no estaba siento totalmente sincera.

Salí del cuarto con los zapatos de Alice en las manos, bajé a la sala y ahi estaba Alice aún colgada a la pierna de Edward hasta que me vio.

- ¡Eso! recuperaste a mis hijos - Soltó a Edward y corrió hacia donde me encontraba y me abrazó.

-¡Ay!y a no tan fuerte - me quejé.

- Lo siento - sonrió Alice - Oye subamos a mi habitación otra vez, tengo mas cosas que enseñarte - dijo tirándome sin exito del brazo.

-Alice es que ya me tengo que ir, dije que volvería a las 9 - lo cierto es que era a las 10, pero no sería lo mejor quedarme.

- No me abandones - Dijo Alice haciendo pucheros, Aww que tierna.

-No te preocupes igual mañana tenemos 4 clases juntas - Le sonreí.

Me despedí de Alice y subí a mi auto para llegar a casa, aún no me puedo creer lo deshubicado que es Emmett, esta bueno...¡ pero es un deshubicado!

**Emmett POV**

- ¡ Soy un idiota Dios! - Dije con las manos en la cara.

- Número 1, Es cierto que eres un idiota, número 2, no soy Dios soy Edward y número 3... recoje un poco tu habitación parece una pocilga - Dijo Edward mirando al rededor.

- Edward si vas a hacerte el payaso cuando no es le momento mejor déjame.

- ¡Ja! ya sabes lo que se siente.. ¡eso es lo que haces siempre genio! - Me reclamó mi hermano.

Hacerme el payaso era lo mio, no de Edward, es cierto que ya se que se siente, pero igual es divertido.

-Edward ya yo me voy a dormir, son las 12 y mañana hay instituto.

- Igual ni se por que te preocupas, lo unico que haces es correr con un balón en la mano y caminar por los pasillos con tu grupo como si fueran los tipos duros de una película.- Dijo Edward saliendo del cuarto - nos vemos mañana.

Ya me encontraba solo en la habitación, vagaba por mi mente hasta conciliar el sueño, preguntándome que hubiese pasado si besaba a Rosalie, lo mas seguro es que por el caracter que tiene me hubiese pegado, o había una mínima posibilidad de que me hubiese correspondido.  
Varios minútos después me pude dormir pensando en ella.

-

Los rayos del sol comenzáron a molestarme, lo que significa que era hora de levantarme, me preparé como era de constumbre, bajé a desayunar, Alice y Edward estaban discutiendo sabrá Dios por que cosa. Me comí unas tostadas y me llevé una para el camino.

Subí al jeep y en eso Alice se subió al aciento del copitoloto.

- ¿ Que no siempre te vas con Edward? - Pregunté, era raro que mi hermana se fuera conmigo al instituto.

- Tengo verguenza, no le hablo y no me voy a ir con el - Respondió.

- Si no fueras tan mala conduciendo no nesesitarías de nosotros para ir a la escuela- Dije arrancando al instituto.

- Me acuerdo la vez que papá te estaba enseñando a conducir y casi chocas a una pobre señora - Solté algunas carcajadas.

- ¡ Cállate Emmett o me tiro del jeep en movimiento ! - Me gritó.

-Adelante - Aceleré un poco.

- Idiota - Bufó .

- Asi me quieres- Sonreí.

- Diré que te quiero por tu me estas llevando, asi que si te quiero Emmett - Se rió.

-Te aprovechas Ali - Finjí estar dolido, cosa que no se creyó.

Llegamos al instituto, Alice se bajó del jeep y no tardaron en aparecer sus ''amigas'' del equipo de animadoras, igual Alice se quedó buscando a alguien con la mirada.

Miré el reloj y faltaban 10 minutos para comenzar la clase de educación fisica, fui al gimnasio para hacer algunos tiros mientras comienzan a llegar.

Entré a los vestidores y me cambié de ropa, salí a la cancha a y agarre una pelota de basquetball y me puse a hacer tiros.

Miré a donde se encontraban algunos chicas y ¡oh sorpresa! Rosalie tiene clases de educación física conmigo, me fijé en la ropa que tenía y observé el pequeño short que dejaba ver sus largas y sensuales piernas a la perfección.

El profesor entró y las chicas hicieron equipos para jugar voley y a nosotros nos tocó jugar basquetball.

Me pasé la mitad del tiempo mirando a Rosalie, sabía jugar, ¡pero seamos sinceros!,estaba viendo otra cosa.

Alcancé a ver a Jessica, quien me miró a mi y luego le lanzó una mirada asesina a Rosalie, que estaba tan concentrada en el juego que ni cuenta se dió.

**Rosalie POV.**

Tenía mucho tiempo que no jugaba voley, estaba decidida a ganar ya que soy múy competitiva y no me gusta perder, en el equipo estaban Bella,Jessica,Laura, Jane, Kate y yo, el equipo era bueno excepto por Bella que era un desastre, hasta golpeó a Mike Newton con la pelota por accidente.

El marcador se encontrab empatados y le tocó servir a Jessica quien jugaba muy bien, pero no mejor que yo.

En posición de juego, sentí un pelotazo en la cabeza que venía desde atras, miré y estaba Jessica con una sonrisa ''malvada''.

- Lo siento Rosalie fallé el servicio- me dijo.

-¡¿ Falló el servicio?!,ha hecho 5 servicios perfectos y cuando falla ¿¡casualmente me pega en la cabeza!?- Pensé.

Solo asentí con la cabeza aceptando sus falsas disculpas para evitar problemas, no quería estar castigada otra vez.

El juego continuó normalmente, tomamos la delantera en el marcador ya que Bella suplicaba que por favor que no le pasen la pelota, eso nos permitió avanzar.

Ha Jessica le tocó servir otra vez, y otra vez me golpeó en la cabeza por ''accidente''.

- ¡Pero que te pasa, estas vizca o que! - Me alteré.

- Relajate no fué a propósito, además solo es un juego - se defendió finjiendo inocencia.

Desde que el juego siguió y toque la pelota, en lugar de golpearla la atrapé y sin pensarlo le lancé fuerte la pelota a Jessica justo a la nariz.

-¡ In da face bitch! - me dije a mi misma.

- Upss... lo siento es solo un juego - Le hablé a una Jessica que se encontraba sangrando por la nariz.

Me di la vuelta y segundos después ya tenía a Jessica atacandome y golpeandome, ¡ Que perra me agarró desprevenida!, no tardé en voltear la situación y ¡Si! ¡Le estaba dando hasta con el cubo del agua!, No tardó en hacerce una multitud al rededor de nosotras, la mayoría gritando ''¡pelea pelea!, unos brazos enormes me separáron de Jessica impidiendo que me safara, era Emmett.

- ¡ Perra me rompiste una uña! - Le grité mirándome los dedos.

Me habia dado cuenta que Jessica tenía la cara toda arañada y yo lo unico que tenía era una uña rota.  
Después que nos separaron el Director no tardó en aparecer y nos mandó a la dirección.

-

Esto es increible ¡ de nuevo castigada !, pero valió la pena por que se que no le quedaron ganas de volver a meterse conmigo.

Me limité a dormir un poco mientras pasaban las horas restantes.


	6. Fiesta

**Emmett POV**

Aparte de lo que pasó en clases de educación Física, no pasó nada interesante, Ir a clases, recreo, prática de Football Americano y todo lo demás, como es costumbre desde hace 3 años me eligieron capitán del equipo y seguí en mi puesto de mariscal de campo.

Al llegar a casa el tiempo voló ya que mo dormí unas horas para descanzar antes de la fiesta de Mike, normalmente sus fiestas nunca acaban  
temprano.

- ¡ Heey despierta! - Me gritó Edward.

- ¡¿ Qué?! - Pregunté saltando de un susto.

- Dijiste que te levantara para ir a la fiesta - ya son las 8 comienza a cambiarte - Dijo mi hermano saliendo de mi habitación.

Me metí al baño y me preparé para salír, me puse unos jeans negros, un t-shirt en cuello V azul marino un poco apretado y unos zapatos.

1 Hora despues ya estabamos en la fiesta, entré con Edward y no bien habia comenzado la fiesta ya la casa de Mike estaba llena de gente, me la pase devolviendo el saludo a todo el que me saludaba, algunas de esas personas ni sabía quienes eran pero da igual, es una fiesta.

Todo estaba normal como las buenas fiestas de instituto, bebiendo, bailando, gente besandose en los rincones, algunos vecinos que iban a quejarse del ruido etc.

Vi pasar a Angela y rapido la tome del brazo antes de que se perdiera en la multitud.

- Hey Angela una pregunta.

- ¿ Qué pasa Emmett? - Preguntó dandole un sorbo a su vaso.

- ¿ Jessica va a venir ? - Era su mejor amiga asi que obvio tenia que saber.

- Amm no, sus papas la encerraron una semana por lo que pasó esta mañana - Respondió

Volví a respirar de nuevo al escuchar la noticia, lo ultimo que quería era que me arruinaran la fiesta.  
Se formó una sonrisa en mi rostro.

- Gracias Angela - Le respondí y fuí con mis amigos.

Mi hermana Alice llegó a la fiesta con Rosalie y su hermano, rapido me fijé en rosalie, que llevaba puesto un vestido rojo ajustado y corto, que permitía apreciar cada una de sus curvas y dejaba mucho a la imaginación.

Saliendo del grupo en el que estaba fui a saludar, esta noche estaba dispuesto a ganarme a Rosalie sea como sea.

- Hola chicas... y Jasper - Saludé con mi mejor sonrisa.

Jasper me dio un apretón de mano.

- Hola Emmett - Dijeron Rosalie y Alice al unisonio, estas dos rieron.

Antes de que se creara el silencio incomodo Alice habló.

- Jasper vamos a bailar - Le dijo tirándolo del brazo.

Al parecer jasper era un chico tímido, asi que deduje que fue por eso que Alice tomó la iniciativa, desaparecieron en la multitud dejándome solo con Rosalie.

- Te ves hermosa - Dije para romper el hielo mirandola de arriba abajo sin disimular ni un poco.

- Gracias, tu estas decente, pareces gente Emmett .

Se nota que hoy no esta por discutir o algo, al menos hace el esfuerzo.

- Si eso es un cumplido gracias - Sonreí.

- Oye debo agradecerte por quitarme de encima de Jessica esta mañana, no se en que estaba pensando.

¿Rosalie agradeciendo? creí que no era su estilo, ¡Bien! puedo morir en paz.

- No fue nada, igual se lo tenía merecido, debí dejar que la mataras - reí.

Rosalie rió un poco.

-Ya no quiero hablar mas del tema - Dijo.

- ¿ Entonces quieres ir a bailar o quieres algo de tomar? - Pregunté.

-Mmm... - pensó un poco - Vamos a bailar, no quiero llegar ebria a mi casa.

Fuimos y bailamos de todo un largo rato, Rosalie bailan muy bien, miré a los lados y pude ver a mi hermana muy comoda con Jasper hablando sentados en un sofá.

- Bien por ellos - Pensé.

Nos cansamos y nos sentamos un rato a tomar algo, en ese rato conversamos de cualquier tontería y sentía que Rosalie no estaba tan a la defenciva como de costumbre, me contó cosas de ella, y para sorpresa que me llevé, me dijo que le gustaba arreglar carros, eso no era típico  
de mujeres y mucho menos de alguien como lo es Rosalie, a primera vista parece de estas chicas que nunca tocaría grasa de carro ni con un palo, pero me engañó totálmente, para comprobar si era cierto la bombardeé con miles de preguntas y ¡ caramba ! al parecer sabía mas que yo sobre el tema.

Alice aparecío interrumpiendonos y nos cogió del brazo a ambos.

- Vamos a jugar a la botella - Dijo guiandonos hacia afuera seguida de Jasper.

En minutos ya nos encontrabamos en un circulo con una botella de refresco en el medio para comenzar el juego, En el circulo estabamos Mike, Kate, Jasper, Alice, Tyler, Carmen, Edward, Bella, Rosalie y yo.

- Bien, la unica regla es que los besos sean en la boca y no una mierda de beso de piquito - Dijo Mike haciendo girar la botella.

La botella paró apuntando a Tyler y a Mike.

- Amm la segunda regla es que besos gays y lesbicos no - Dijo girándo de nuevo la botella que esta vez paró apuntando a Alice y Jasper.

Ambos al instante se pusieron rojos y se sentía la tensión en el aire y se quedaron mirando

- ¡ Es para hoy! , exclamó Carmen.

Jasper colocó su mano en la cara de Alice y le dio un beso lento de algunos 30 segundos.

Luego que se despegaron me fijé en la cara de Alice y jamás había esta tan roja en su vida, por poco y le gana a Bella que vive sonrojandoce todo el dia.

Jasper hiso girar la botella y esa paró en Kate y Tyler, quienes se miraron con algo de asco y luego de besarse ambos hicieron como si se limpiaran la boca.

A la tercera ronda la botella paró en Bella y Edward, la tensión se volvió a apoderar del circulo ya que se sabía que ellos estaban peleados.

- Esto no cambia nada Edward - Le dijo y lo besó a secas.

De nuevo la botella giró y fue a parar apuntando a Rosalie y a Mike, Al contrario de este ultimo Rosalie no mostró ni la mas minima emoción,  
mientras se besaban, sentí una punzada en el estómago parecida a los celos, corrección, ¡Eran celos!.

Llevaban besandose algunos 15 segundos cuando sin pensarlo inturrumpí.

- ¿ Ya podríamos seguir jugando?, no tenemos toda la noche - Dije en un tono de fastidio y estos se separaron.

Fue mas que obvio que todo el mundo se dio cuenta de mi actitud de pesado que pocas veces salía.

Ignorando las miradas de ''what the fuck'' de todos, giré la botella y fue la parar a Carmen y Edward, Jasper y Kate, Bella y Tyler, Carmen y yo, y así fueron pasando varias rondas hasta que la botella nos apuntó a Rosalie y a mi.

¡Eso!, me alegré por dentro, por fín iba a saber que se sentía besar esos labios tan perfectos, No pude evitar dejar escapar una sonriza.

Fui acortando la distancia entre nosotros hasta que nuestras respiraciones se mezclaron, la agarré por la cintura y uní sus labios con los mios, por unos segundos me sentí como si flotara, exploré su boca con mi lengua y sentí que ella me correspondió en el momento que me agarró con los cabellos y me siguió el beso de la misma forma salvaje que yo lo hacía, ¡ Dios como besaba esta mujer!, por falta de aire desgraciadamente nos tubimos que separar, me fijé y tenia los labios ya hinchados y rojos, lo que me dió unas ganas de agarrarla y besarla de nuevo, idea que descarté cuando recordé que era solo un juego.

- Era solo un beso no que duraran comiéndose uno minutos - Dijo riendose Tyler.

Seguimos jugando y Rosalie en lo que quedó del juego estaba normal e indiferente a simple vista, mientras yo aun sentía en sabor de sus labios.


	7. Resaca

**Emmett POV**

El juego de la botella había terminado, el resto de la noche lo único que hice fue bailar y beber, increíblemente no me pasé de trago como de costumbre, ya eran las 3 de la mañana y teníamos que volver a casa, mamá nos va a matar a los tres.

- ¿Has visto a Edward o a Alice? - Le pregunté a Tyler.

- Vi a Edward irse, Alice no se - Contestó.

Edward ni me avisó que se iba, lo voy a matar si tengo problemas en casa.  
Seguí buscando a Alice por toda la fiesta para irnos a casa y me encontré con Rosalie.

- ¿ Rosalie sabes donde está Alice? , ya nos tenemos que ir.

Rosalie comenzo a reirse.

- Alice se fue no se a donde con Jasper - Habló casi que no se le entendía.

¡¿ Alice se fue también!?, cuando la vea me va a escuchar... un momento ¿Rosalie esta borraha?.

- ¿Te sientes bien? - Pregunté para asegurarme.

- Mejor que nunca - Respondió tambaleandose.

Era un hecho, si estaba borracha.

-Rosalie tienes que llegar a tu casa no estás bien- Le dije.

- Emmett vamos a bailar - Habló ignorandome y tirándome del brazo.

- Llama a tu hermano para que te recoja.

- Puedo irme sola, ademas ni traje mi celular y no recuerdo su número - Comenzó a bailar.

- Ni loco te dejo irte asi, puedes chocar o algo.

- ¿ Puedes bailar y callarte por favor ? - Comenzó a reirse.

Ya, pero luego te llevo a tu casa, bailamos hasta que termino la canción y luego salimos a buscar el auto de Rosalie, vendré por mi jeep después.

La ayudé a entrar al asiento del copiloto y luego me subí al convertible.  
Comencé a conducir y Rosalie me fué guiando.

- ¿ Ahora a donde giro ? - Pregunté

- No se a donde voy desde hace 10 cuadras, ni me acuerdo cual es mi casa - comenzó a reir.

Fue tonto de mi parte dejar que me guie alguien que se pasó de copas, frené en seco.

- Hubieras avisado, ¡no tengo la menor idea de cual es tu casa! - Exclamé.

Llamé al celular de Alice a ver en donde vivía Rosalie y perdí la cuenta de cuantas veces saltó en buzón de voz.

-Ya que ninguno tiene la menor idea de cual es tu casa, dormirás en mi casa - Puse el auto en marcha.

Rosalie no paró de balbucear todo el camino y de hablar disparates.

Llegamos a la casa y como pude llevé a Rosalie al cuarto de Alice, el cual no pude abrir por que estaba el seguro puesto, no podía hacer ningún ruido por mis padres, llevé a Rosalie y mi cuarto y la puse con cuidado en mi cama.

- Emmett tu cama es cómoda - balbuceó.

Agradecí haberle hecho caso a Edward y recoger el desorden de mi habitación.

-Ya duerme Rosalie, mañana estarás mejor.

- No quiero dormir, acompáñame - hiso pucheros.

¿Rosalie quería que la acompañara?, ¡pero si esa mujer me odia por Dios!, todo debe ser obra del alcohol.

- Mejor nos vemos mañana - Me acosté en el sofá de mi habitación dejándole la cama a Rosalie.

Cerré los ojos para intentar dormir.

- Emmett .

¿Que? - pregunté con los ojos cerrados.

- Besas muy bien- Dijo apunto de caer dormida.

Antes de poder decir nada se quedó dormida, almenos se que le gustó y estoy feliz por eso, aunque lo haya dicho ebria.

La miré dormir como 1 hora y luego me quedé dormido, tan tranquila parecía un angel.

**Rosalie POV**

Sentí la luz entrar por la ventana, inmediatamente la migraña se volvió mas fuerte, asi que nisiquiera intenté abrir los ojos y me tapé la cabeza con la almohada para evitar a luz del sol, es extraño, nisiquiera me acuerdo haber llegado a mi casa ni haberme dormido, lo ultimo que recuerdo es que estaba jugando beer pong no se con quién.

Abrí los ojos y me di cuenta que no estaba en mi habitación, me fijé atentamente y ¡Dios, estaba en el cuarto de Emmett!.  
Lancé un grito y Emmett que estaba en el sofa despertó sobresaltado, rapidamente me bajé de su cama y agarre una lampara que estaba cerca de mi para ''defenderme''.

- ¡¿ Que me hiciste maldito pervertido?! - Le grité amenazándolo con la lámpara.

- No te hice nada Rosalie - Respondió cubriendose con un cojín.

- ¡Aja! ¿ y Por qué estoy en tu cuarto?! , ¡te voy a denunciar! - Dije alterada.

- ¡ Si no te has dado cuenta aún tienes tu vestido! - me gritó - Estabas ebria y traté de llevarte a tu casa pero ni te acordabas donde vivías ¡No te hice nada mujer!.

- Ah - Me calmé, pero aún tenia la duda - Emmett tu y yo no... ya sabes, ¿Verdad?.

- Puedes estar tranquila, no te pasó nada malo ni nada entre nosotros, aparte de lo del juego de la botella - Respondió.

Recordé lo del juego de la botella, ¡Valla que me gustó!, Salí de mis pensamientos y seguí con mis preguntas.

- ¿Que cosas dije?.

Emmett sonrio un segundo y me asuste un poco por lo que iba a decir.

- No dijiste nada de lo que te debas arrepentir...

- Solté aire aliviada pero Emmett volvió a hablar.

- Solo dijiste que beso muy bien - Dijo con esa cara que pone de niño pequeño mezclada con malicia.

¡ Dios pero que tonterías dije! , ¡Me quiero matar!.

- Emmett mira, estaba ebria asi que no sabía lo que estaba diciendo, fue una tontería - Dije a secas.

- Los borrachos siempre dicen la verdad - Se defendió.

Muy bien, por primera vez en la vida no sabía que responder, solo se que tenía la migraña insoportable y estaba algo mareada.

- Mira me voy a mi casa, gracias por cuidarme aunque no tenías que hacerlo - Dije saliendo del cuarto tambaleandome.

- Rosalie así no vas a ningún lado, la resaca te golpéa - Dijo Emmett.

Busqué las llaves de mi auto en mi bolso y me di cuenta que no las tenía.

- ¿ Emmett y mi auto?.

- Tranquila está abajo - Respondió

- Ya te dije que tienes resaca, yo te llevo no importa.

De ninguna manera, no iba a dejar que Emmett me llevara, fue suficiente con el bochorno de anoche.

De nada sirvió mis quejidos para irme sola, minutos después ya estaba de camino a mi casa con Emmett conduciendo.

- Voy a matar a Jasper por dejarme tirada.

- Bienvenida a club, mis hermanos se fueron sin avisar,¿Es cierto lo que me dijiste que Alice y Jasper se fueron por ahí?- Preguntó.

- No me acuerdo de nada Emmett - Respondí - Para aquí, esta es mi casa.

Me fijé y estaba el auto de Royce aparcado en el frente, el Auto de mi papá y mi mamá no estaba, No están como de costumbre.  
Emmett aparco el auto y Royce rápido salió de la casa.

Emmett bajó, me abrió la puerta del auto y me dio mis llaves.

- Gracias Emmett.

Royce se acercó a nosotros.

- Oye Royce ¿Jasper está en casa? - pregunté, el ignoró mi pregunta y se alteró.

¡ Asi que con este fue que pasaste la noche Rosalie! - Me gritó.

- Bigotudo cálmate que no pasó nada - Dijo Emmett relajado dirigiéndose a Royce.

- ¡Ja! Bigotudo - Pensé.

- ¡ Sabias que eras una puta Rosalie ! - gritó otra vez.

- No le hables así idiota - Se metió Emmett hacercándose a el.

Ok, esto terminará mal.

- Emmett ya déjalo no importa.

-¡ Callate zorra! - Me gritó Royce.

No acabó de decir bien la frase y ya Emmett estaba pateándo a Royce en el suelo.

Emmett tenía a Royce como un saco de papas, lo golpeaba con tanta furia que creí que en cualquier momento lo iba a matar, Royce no se como se levantó y agarró en palo de un Arbol que estaba cerca.

- ¡ Emmett cuidado! - Grité.

En segundos vi como el palo de madera se partía en la espalda de Emmett, este hiso una mueca de dolor pero al parecer no fué sufienciente para vencerlo.  
Emmett con la cara roja de rabia tiró a Royce de un golpe en la cara de nuevo al piso y lo golpeaba como si estubiera poseido o algo, Royce estaba sangrando, y aunque quisiera que se muriera comencé a gritar para pedir ayuda.

Rápido salieron los vecinos y tratáron de separarlos, hicieron falta 3 hombres para poder quitar a Emmett de encima de su victima.

Lo que llegué a alcanzar fue a un Royce malherido en el suelo y What the fuck!, Emmett le arrancó en pedazo de su feo bigote.


	8. Injusticias

**Emmett POV.**

Lo que Royce le dijo a Rosalie me sacó de quicio y segundos después me encontraba golpeándolo como un loco, solo escuchaba a Rosalie hablándome para que lo dejara que lo iba a ''matar'', gracias a dios que no intentó separarnos por su cuenta, ya que podía llevarse algún golpe sin querer. Me aproveché de la situación y lo siguente que hice fue agarrarme de su bigote e intenté quitarselo. Me sentía incómodo solo de ver esa ardilla que se hacía pasar por bigote en su cara; luego de eso sentí unos brazos de hombre tratando de alejarme de Royce pero su intento fue inútil, se le unieron dos hombres más y por fin lograron separarme de él. En esos momentos tenía unas ganas incontrolables de matarlo.

Seguí forcejando para tratar de safarme, solo me faltaba la espuma en la boca para parecer que tenía rabia.

-Emmett ya es suficiente, ¡ya cálmate!- me habló Rosalie

Miré a Rosalie y luego a Royce que lo ayudaban a levantarse y me calmé.

Luego de que me estuve tranquilo sentí un dolor increíble y recordé que ese maldito me había roto un palo en la espalda.

-¡Me la vas a pagar idiota! - dijo Royce insultándome y poniendo en marcha su auto.

-¡Cuando quieras te vuelvo a machacar a golpes!- le grité mientras se iba.

La multitud se fue dispersando hasta que quedamos Rosalie y yo que me miraba con los brazos cruzados.

-¿Ahora te vas a enojar por haberle pegado a tu novio? - pregunté quejándome de dolor.

-No, pero...Emmett ¿qué te pasa? - preguntó dándose cuenta de como me quejaba.

-Nada solo me duele un poco y ya-

¡¿Un poco?! me estaba llevando el diablo del dolor.

-Dime que es lo que te duele - dijo en un tono que sentí que debía de responder.

-La espalda, pero no es nada - no queria que creyera que era un quejoso que le duele todo.

-Entra, dejame revisar eso-

Me invitó a pasar a su casa y luego buscó una especie de botiquín.

-Déjame ver el golpe-

Me saqué el t-shirt para dejar ver el golpe.

-¡Emmett esto está horrible! - casi gritó.

-Gracias, eso me hace sentir mucho mejor - dije en un tono de sarcasmo.

-Ya Emmett no seas payaso-

-Ya Emmett no seas payaso - la imité poniendo voz me mujer.

Después de decir la frase me hechó sin avisar un spray que ardía como el mismo infierno, por el ardor hice un gesto de dolor que traté de reprimir.

-Rosalie y eso ¡¿que fue?! - prengunté.

-Es solo un desinfectante, ya deja de chillar por dios y mantente tranquilo-

-Bien- bufé

Rosalie terminó con el golpe y la verdad si me hizo sentír mejor.

-Gracias Rosalie por ayudarme con esto- le dije.

-No tienes que agradecerme todo esto fue mi culpa, es lo menos que podía hacer-

-No importa, ese idiota se lo merecía - dije.

-Ah y... gracias por defenderme aunque no tenías que hacerlo, para ser un tonto te has portado bien conmigo -

-Gracias por decirme tonto- reí

-Lo siento, no era a eso que me refería- se disculpó y sonrió divertida.

-Oye Rosalie, ¿puedo preguntarte algo?-

-Claro, ¿que cosa? -

-Perdón que me meta, pero ¿por qué estás de novia con ese cerdo? - pregunté

Rosalie se quedó pensando unos segundos y su cara expresaba como si buscara una respuesta que ella misma sabe que no existe.

-Rosalie mira si no quieres... - ella me detuvo.

-Es cosa de mi papá, dice que conviene hacer relación con la familia de su socio-

-Rosalie eres su hija, de un medio de negociación - se me escapó decir .

Esta bajó la cabeza, y me arrepentí de lo directo que fui para decirle lo que pensaba.

-Oye Rosalie no quería hacerte sentír incómoda, lo siento. - traté de arreglar las cosas.

-No estoy incomoda, solo es que tienes razón y me siento mal por ello, es cierto que me usan - rió con amargura.

-Si quieres un consejo, te recomiendo que hables con tu papá y no sigas con ese idiota, no mereces que te insulte así- dije.

-Lo tomaré en cuenta- me miró - y gracias de nuevo, sé que he sido una pesada contigo y ya me has ayudado dos veces en menos de 24 horas.

-Es cierto, has sido una pesada - comencé a reírme.

-¡Hay ya!, trato de arreglar las cosas y me vuelves a decir pesada - bufó

-Rosalie no era encerio - le sonreí amistoso.

-Ah, entoces está bien - me sonrió de vuelta.

De la nada surgió ese silencio repentino y Rosalie no tardó en romperlo cambiando de tema.

-Oye, ¿te gustaria ver una película?, es de terror y no quiero verla sola, ya sé que es día pero soy una miedosa - soltó una risa.

Estaba feliz por dentro de que Rosalie me haya invitado, pero sé que no debía confunfir las cosas. Sé que su intención era entablar amistad y no de un casamiento o algo por el estilo.

-Me encantaría- respondí sonriente.

Rosalie hizo palomitas, también puso refrescos y dulces, luego comenzamos a ver la película, era divertido ver como se abrazaba las rodillas mientras miraba la pantalla.

-¡Pero esta Jeny será idiota!, ¿a quién se le acurre separarce del grupo en un bosque que está maldito supuestamente?- pregunté.

-Jeny no vallas a la cabaña... devuélvete... ¡no entres imbécil! - casi gritó Rosalie con miedo.

Cuando Jeny entró a la casa la puerta de la cabaña se cerró y el asesino le cortó la cabeza repentinamente. Rosalie soltó un grito, del susto se agarró a mi brazo y escondio la cara.

-Y... adiós Jeny - dije sin mover ni un músculo.

La película fue pasando, y al principio creí que no daba tanto miedo, luego sin darme cuenta me encontraba en la posición de Rose abrazando mis rodillas.

En la película un chico estaba cerca de un arbusto y repentinamente el asesino comenzó a tirarlo de los pies a un hoyo. Esa escena hizo que ambos echáramos un grito y estábamos como dos niños abrazados del miedo.

La película terminó y a Rosalie le tamblaban las piernas, yo traté de recuperar la compostura ya que demostré miedo, cosa que me avergonzó.

-Estaba buena la película ¿no? - dije.

- Buena para morirse de un infarto - respondió

-Hay que ver la segunda parte-

-Ni loca, mejor vemos una película de delfines o algo - siguió comiendo las palomitas que estaban un poco menos de la mitad.

Con todas las palomitas que quedaron comenzamos a jugar a ver quien atrapaba más, parecíamos dos niños jugando. En eso un señor entró por la puerta interrumpiendo nuestro juego, deduje que era el papá de Rosalie... y estaba en lo cierto.

**Rosalie POV**

-Rosalie tengo que hablar contigo seriamente- se dirigió a mi ignorando por completo a Emmett.

-¿Que pasa?- pregunté

Obvio que ya sabía de lo que me iba a hablar, pero preferí finjír ser una mensa que no sabe para entrar a la parte de la discusión un poco más tarde.

-El señor King llamó y dijo que un vándalo amigo tuyo había golpeado a Royce-

-¿Emmett bandalo? - miré a Emmett- ese idiota de Royce se lo merecía, al parecer Royce se saltó la parte en que me gritó que era una puta y zorra- me defendí

-Rosalie tu te vas a disculpar con Royce y tu - miró a Emmett - fuera de mi casa.

Solo bajé la cabeza, parecía extraño que alguien con mi carácter no fuera capaz de enfrentar a su padre, el tiene el carácter más fuerte que yo.

- ¿Disculparse? - dijo Emmett - ¿usted se atreve a echar por el piso la dignidad de su hija solo por un negocio? ¡Rosalie no es una fabrica de dinero, es su hija señor! - exclamó.

¡¿Pero qué está haciendo Emmett?!, sé que no son sus intenciones pero me va a meter en problemas, miré a mi papá y tenía la boca abierta, aún no asimilaba que le hayan dicho sus verdades en su propia casa.

-Joven sálgase de mi casa por favor - repitió mi papá sin emoción alguna.

-Bien ya me voy, pero usted sabe que lo que le digo es verdad y solo se limita a echarme - bufó

Emmett se despidió de mi con un beso en la mejilla y se fue.

Mi papá se quedó mirándome un rato y ya sabía lo que tenía que hacer, a mi pesar iba a disculparme con Royce.


	9. Nunca olvides que Alice esta presente

**Rosalie POV **

Despues de lo sucedido con mi papá fui a mi cuarto y me quedé solamente pensando por una o dos horas sobre que podía hacer, soy

demaciado orgullosa como para disculparme, pero esta vez me sentía obligada a hacerlo, y lo que mas me da rabia de todo esto es que

Royce no se que le pida perdón, aunque si pongo mi orgullo delante de todo lo que pueda pasar, le arruinaría el negocio a mi papá, me dolía

pensar que le importara mas su estúpido acuerdo que su propia hija, las palabras de Emmett retumbaban en mi cabeza.

''Rosalie no es una fabrica de dinero, es su hija''.

Si almenos no me diera tanto asco besar a Royce no sería tan dificil para mi estar con el, solo hacerme la idea en que algún dia tratará de

meterse en mi cama me da ganas de vomitar, claro que se me ha insinuado algunas veces, pero gracias Dios que no lo ha exigido, tengo que

buscar la manera que esto acabe, mientras tanto tengo complacer a mi padre y disculparme.

Agarré las llaves de mi auto y me dispuse a salir de casa para llegar donde Royce, en la sala aún se encontraba mi padre mirandome con

desaprovación.

-¿ Puedes dejar ya de mirarme así?, ahora me voy a disculpar con ese imbecil - Casi escupí las palabras.

- No lo llames imbecil, es tu novio te guste o no Rosalie - Respondió mi padre.

Ok, ¿Ahora era con exigencias y todo?, ¡como se atreve!.

- ¿¡No se te a ocurrido pensar que nisiquiera me gusta!?, ¡ Royce me da asco! - grité la ultima oración.

- Rosalie Lilian Hale no me hables en ese tono - Respondío.

Ya me tenía harta, no me iba a controlar como si fuera un objeto yo soy Rosalie y ami nadie me dice que debo de hacer.

- Te hablo como me de mi maldita gana, y no voy a seguir con Royce, tu negocio se puede ir a la mierda - Grité denuevo.

Mi padré solo se quedó mirándome con la boca abierta, aún no procesaba que le hablé así, unos segundos despues reacciono.

- ¿ Pero tu que te crees?, soy tu padre y me obedeces, yo ati te lo doy todo .

-Entonces te devuelvo todo lo que me diste, no me importa - Respondí.

Acto seguido le tire a sus pies las llaves de mi convertible y subí a mi cuarto, comencé a sacar todo las cosas costosas que tenía y solo dejé

dentro mi cama y mi ropa, bajé de nuevo a donde mi padre.

- Ya listo, te devuelvo todas tus cosas, no nesesito nada mas de ti.

- Si eso es lo que quieres bien, pero se que no soportaras Rosalie, siempre has sido una niña a la que hay que concentirle todo - Dijo

tranquilo.

Volví a subir a mi cuarto y me acoste boca abajo en la cama, minutos despues llegó Jasper, lo observe de abajo para arriba y ahí lo vi todo

desalineado con la ropa de la fiesta aún.

- ¿Jasper donde rayos amaneciste? - Pregunté.

- Rosalie... ¿que le pasó a tu habitación? - ignoró mi pregunta mirando alrededor.

- Larga historia, solo dime donde estabas Jazz ¡Me dejaste tirada en la fiesta!.

- Estube con Alice - Solo dijo eso.

- ¡ Como te atreves a acostarte con mi amiga! - Le grité.

- No llegamos a eso Rosalie, solo nos aburrimos de la fiesta y fuimos a su casa, lo unico que hicimos fue hablar - Se defendió.

- ¿Seguro?...

- Talvez unos besos pero nada mas Rose - volvió a hablar.

- Jasper eres un maldito inconciente - Bufé.

Mi hermano solo comenzo a reirse y cuando termino me pidió que le contara por que mi cuarto estaba vacio.

Comencé a contarle todo desde el encuentro de Emmett y Royce hasta la discución con mi padre.  
Jasper como era de esperarse estba hecho una furia, al final lo pude convencer de dejarlo correr y que todo estaba resuelto.

Horas despues llego mi madre habló con mi padre para que me diera mis cosas de regreso, duró mucho mas tiempo en convencerme para que

aceptara las cosas de regreso, al final acepté, mi madre era como la mediadora en esta familia.

**Emmett POV.**

Pasé por donde Mike a recoger mi Jeep y luego volví a mi casa, tenía una rabia por dentro indescriptible, con Royce y con el papá de Rosalie,

no es justo que la traten así.  
Igual pasé una buena tarde por que pasé tiempo agradable con Rose, detras de ese caracter de pesada había una persona increible, despues

de todo estoy creo que podía decir que soy su amigo o algo así.

La noche llegó rapido y me dormí, gracias a Dios mañana era domingo y no había clases.

-

Me desperté, y cuando miré en reloj eran las 3:46 de la tarde.

- Dios dormí muchisimo - me dije amí mismo, aún estaba medio dormido.

Me levanté de la cama y entré al cuarto de Alice.

- Oye Ali sabes si papá se fue a... - No terminé la oración y ahí estaba Rosalie sentada en la cama de Alice, no sabía que iba a venir.

- Hay algo que se llama tocas la puerta Emmett - Dijo Alice.

No podía dejar de mirar a Rosalie quien me miró y se comenzó a reir, Alice me miró y tambien comenzó a reirse.

- ¿Qué es tan gracioso? - Pregunté.

Rosalie señalo una parte de mi y mire hacia abajo, ¡Que verguenza! estaba en ropa interior y traía puesto los boxers que tenían una carita feliz

enorme.  
Reaccioné y les di la espalda para que no vieran, las dos comenzaron a reir mas fuerte, me acordé que el boxer decía  
''i'm sexy and i know it'' en las nalgas.

- ¡Tierra trágame! - Me dije a mi mismo y salí corriendo del cuarto de Alice.

Me vestí y volvi al cuarto de Alice.

- Como te decía Alice, ¿Sabes si papá esta en el hospital o se fue a su conferéncia unos dias? - Pregunté.

- Se fue a la conferencia Emmett - Respondió.

Aún sentía como Rosalie y Alice se reian bajito debido a lo de hace unos minutos.

-¡Ay! ya calmense con eso - Les dije a las dos.

- Ya perdon Emmett - Dijo Rosalie - y hola, nisiquiera me saludaste.

- Hola Rosalie - Le sonreí.

- Emmett ahí esta la puerta, sirve para entrar y salir, en este caso la usarás para salir de mi habitación, vamos a ver una pelicula- Dijo Alice.

- Ay no lo trates tan mal Alice- Dijo Rosalie.

- ¿Entonces me puedo quedar a ver la pelicula?- pregunté.

-No- Dijo Alice -Si- Dijo Rosalie, Ambas hablaron al mismo tiempo.

- Bien Emmett quédate - Dijo Alice.

- Que película veremos - Pregunté tirandome encima de Alice aplastandola.

- ¡Quítate! - Gritó.

- No se que película es - Dije con tono de normalidad.

- ¡Emmett ya basta! - Habló Alice.

Rosalie solo se reía, me quité de encima de Alice y miré a Rosalie.

- Tal vez deba aplastar a alguien que parece que se esta divirtiendo - Me referí a Rosalie.

- Ni se te ocurra Emmett - Dijo seria y dejó de reir.

Alice cerró las ventanas, apagó las luces y puso la película, parecía como si fuera de noche.

Alice se sentó en un puff, Rosalie se quedó acostada en la cama y yo me tiré al suelo, la película comenzó.

- Menos mal que no es de terror - Dijo Rosalie.

- Casi te mueres ayer - Dije.

- Emmett cállate y mira la pelicula - Cambió Rosalie de Tema, yo solté una risita.

La película continuó, Alice no había hablado, estaba muy ocupada llorando con la película.

-Psss Rosalie - susurré, Ella también estaba concentrada en la película pero no llorando.

- ¿Que? - Contestó sin apartar los ojos de la pantalla.

- ¿Me haces un lugar?, el suelo está duro.

- Bueno está bien - Me dijo y se corrió un poco para que me acostara.

El suelo estaba algo comodo, solo quería estar mas cerca de ella.  
Me pasé a la cama y seguí viendo la pelicula.

- Pobre delfín - Dijo Alice sacudiéndoce la nariz en un pañuelo.

Las dos chicas siguieron viendo la película y yo solo me dediqué a mirar el perfil de Rosalie Alumbrado solo por la TV.  
Ella es lo mas cercano a la perfección que he visto.

- ¿Pasa algo ? - Me dijo Rosalie.

Mierda se dio cuenta.

- Ammm bueno yo solo - La voz me falló en ese momento.

- Ya no importa - Sonrió divertida y siguió mirando la película.

De la nada no se por qué, la rodeé con el brazo y la abracé.

- Oye Emmett que... - No terminó de hablar.

- Solo quedate así por favor - La interrumpí.

Ella me hiso caso y se quedo abrazada a mi.

- No puedo creer que funcionara - Pensé en voz alta.

- ¿Qué? - Preguntó Rosalie.

-Nada - Respondí rápido.

Sentí que Rosalie mientras pasaba la película se acurrucaba mas contra mi, creo que estaba comoda despúes de todo.  
En eso le di un beso suave y con cuidado en la mejilla, me di cuenta que abrió los ojos como platos y se puso tensa, luego se relajó y sonrió un poco, eso me tranquilizó.

- Oye Rosalie yo.. - Me interrumpió.

- No me digas nada, no valla a ser que me arrepienta - Susurró.

En ese momentó supuse que me dio luz verde así que no dejé desperdiciar la oportunidad.  
Gire su cara con mi mano para que se encrontrara frente a mi, y rapido uni sus labios con los mios, ella rapido me correspondió al beso y se agarró de mis cabellos, nuestras respiraciones se agitarion.

Introdució su lengua en mi boca y ahí fue que nuestro beso se volvió mas salvaje.

- Derrepente las luces se encendieron.

- ¡Ajá! ya sabía que se estaban comiendo uno al otro - Dijo Alice.

Rosalie y yo nos separamos rápidamente y finjimos demencia, la cual no funcionó.

¡Mierda!, me había olvidado por completo que Alice estaba en la habitación.


End file.
